Odd and Aelita: Strange Feeling of Love
by SasukeU16
Summary: He thought he had stopped these feelings, Yet they have come back were they really gone? Odd has a dream about Aelita, He tells Ulrich he has been in love with her. What will happen, Will Odd tell Aelita, Will Aelita feel the same?


_"Odd, I was looking for you, I have to tell you something." Aelita called out running up to Odd. _

_"What is it, Aelita?" Odd replied raising an eyebrow at her waiting for her to tell him. _

_"I love you, Odd Della Robia, Will you please be mine." Aelita said. _

_He smiled happily and swooped her up in his arms, he leaned down and kissed her passionately still holding her close to the ground._

* * *

><p>"Odd, Get up." Ulrich shouted. He threw Odd's clothing at him, Ulrich saw it had stirred him a little.<p>

Odd felt he was hit with something, he woke in his bed and saw he was only kissing his pillow that he was laying with, he saw he was hit with his own clothes and saw Ulrich was awake and tying his own white sneakers.

"Geez about time Odd, sorry to wake you from your date with your pillow but X.a.n.a's attacking." Ulrich said finishing tying his shoe, he stood up pulling his green jacket on.

"I don't feel like it today, Let William fill in for me today." Odd replied sitting up when Kiwi his dog had jumped on him so he could get his morning loving.

"No way, we're always recruiting him if we keep doing that then he was feel like he's part of the team." Ulrich said not wanting William to tag along to Lyoko again, It seemed he was sick of it. "And since when do you turn down a Lyoko trip?" He adds.

"I just...Have this feeling I'll mess up..." He answered.

"Odd, Somethings wrong. I know it so don't try denying it, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." Ulrich replied sitting down next to him.

Odd felt his stomach churn, he had these feelings for Aelita for so long, he had tried to make them go away when he tried to rekindle his relationship with Samantha.

"Ulrich...For a while I've had these feelings..I thought they went away but they came back." Odd answered his head hung low, he continued petting Kiwi to keep himself busy.

"That's great Odd, You should tell Sam." Ulrich replied with a smile patting Odd's back.

"Odd swallowed nervously. "Not Sam...Aelita..."

"Oh...I see...That's really...Bad..." Ulrich replied not knowing what to say.

"I know...I"m a horrible person...She's Jeremie's...I feel like the William in the middle of you and Yumi." Odd cried out.

"Don't, you are nothing like that asshole who never takes the hint...I should go, Yumi and Aelita need my help." Ulrich replied heading for the door.

Odd quickly scrambled putting on his clothes, he was wearing a purple shirt with black jeans, he slipped on yellow shoes.

"I"m coming with I shouldn't let the feeling of love keep me away, I'm Odd Della Robia I can kick it's ass!" Odd shouts.

Ulrich walked out the door, Odd followed Ulrich out the door ready to go to Lyoko.

"Jeremy, we're coming we had a little problem, we will be there soon." Ulrich said through the phone who ran through the forest with Odd seemed perfectly fine.

"Glad to hear it, Ulrich." Jeremy replied.

* * *

><p>Odd and Ulrich finally got to Lyoko and met up with the girls who waited patiently for them to arrive.<p>

"What took you boys so long?" Yumi asked.

"Ulrich was sharing his feelings with me, Since I love hearing the Ulrich and Yumi saga so much." Odd said lying.

Ulrich had a moment to glare at him, Odd had an awkward smile on his face at covering the real reason they were late. Yumi only smiled and blushed. Jeremie soon sent the overbike, overboard and overwing.

Yumi and Ulrich were already on theirs, Odd jumped on his ready to go only out of the corner of his eye he saw Aelita had followed him and was about ready to get on the overboard behind him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Wait Aelita can't you ride with Yumi. Don't you get tired of my overboard tricks?" Odd asks his voice getting a bit faster and uneasy.

"No, I love riding with you the tricks are always enjoyable." Aelita said with a smile, she jumped on behind him putting her arms around him. "Let's get going, the tower isn't going to deactivate itself." She adds.

Odd felt himself heat up, It was harder to hid his feelings for her, he didn't know why but it just was, he had been so cool but now he felt like an idiot, her smile so sweet.

Soon enough the four of the drove off speeding to get to the destination they needed to get to.

* * *

><p>Aelita flew in the sky as she attacked the monsters that were after her, it was only her and Odd, Odd was on land with his own monsters to face.<p>

A monster had shot her down, Odd killed it and ran over and grabbed Aelita's hand pulling her up which made her fall into his arms.

She rested against his chest she was slightly unconscious, her green eyes fluttering open, she looked up into his eyes pulling away a little bit, he lingered.

"Thank you, You always save me." Aelita says.

"It's my job, Princess." Odd replied lost in the moment, Odd moved in and kissed her, she had kissed him back only to pull away. "I'm sorry, Aelita."

"It's okay, Let's get to the tower." Aelita said blowing it over like it was nothing, she got up and ran off.

He watched her leave, he didn't know how to feel the kiss didn't phase her, did she feel the same, he questioned to himself.

"Come on, Odd!" Aelita shouted.

Odd ran off to catch up to her so they can deactivate it together.


End file.
